


She makes me Motivated

by HeavenHussie



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Crossover, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Out of Character Vergil (Devil May Cry), Soft Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenHussie/pseuds/HeavenHussie
Summary: A collection of the romantic prospects of Cereza and Vergil
Relationships: Bayonetta (Bayonetta) & Dante (Devil May Cry), Bayonetta (Bayonetta)/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Cereza (Bayonetta) & Dante (Devil May Cry), Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 6





	She makes me Motivated

**Author's Note:**

> My buddy Toasty and I thought it was funny

Vergil had never been summoned before. Traditionally he went wherever he saw fit; never before had he been called upon at the whims of another, whoever the perpetrator was had a great deal of explaining to do. He had landed somewhere in Fortuna, if his knowledge served him right Vigrid was the name of this place; a quaint catholic village with a large ancient cathedral as its crown jewel. A place Vergil never stayed too long within due to the increased holy presents within the area, seems he had no choice this time. A large grotesque being splayed before him, a bloodied Beloved left for him to finish off. Vergil felt insulted at the sight of it, yet he also felt an overwhelming urge to purge its existence; and so he did. With the tell tale click of Yamato's sheath the foul being was minced and both the blade and its wielder were sated.

"My, my, I'd be impressed if those one's were a challenge," a feminine voice interjected from behind him followed by the rhythmic cadence of heeled steps. Vergil whirled around to meet the eye of his summoner and felt the cold barrel of a pistol on his throat tilting his chin upward. The individual in question appeared to be a woman standing only two inches or so shorter than him, clad in a black bodysuit; which appeared to be made of some variation of leather, her hair was done up in a beehive with ribbons and chains intricately woven into the updo. Vergil's eyes wandered vaguely downward past her sharp steel grey eyes; reminiscent of the blade of his sword and painted smile towards her chest where an umbran watch hung idly from the leather.

"Ah, ah, ah, eyes are up here~" she sang tapping his chin with her gun. Oddly enough Vergil did not feel offended by this womans actions but an odd sort of warmth coursed through him as he met her eyes again.

"How did you summon me, witch?" He hissed, his own conscience recoiling from the words. The witch seemed unbothered; no, amused by his query pulling her gun away from him and cocking her hip. 

"Now, don't get snippy with me darling; I was just playing a little game of roulette." 

Vergil scoffed at her answer and turned away, "of course a fool like you would do such a thing, summon something you have no understanding of for a game." Vergil snarled more to himself than anyone else. Without warning a bullet flew through his shoulder, the wound darkening the fabric of his coat. The son of Sparda turned his head to glare at the misfeasor and was met with a playful sway of her hips.

" I told you to mind your tone~" 

"Just dismiss me, witch! I don't have time to play games with a child."

"You certainly had enough time to be called over by this 'child' I'm sure you can spare a few more minutes."

"No, you will dismiss me and you will never call upon me again, do I make myself clear?"

"Oh? and who are you to be giving orders like that?"

"First son of the demon knight Sparda, Virgil, wielder of Yamato, the dark knight slayer, the Alpha and the Omega."

"Oh such a hearty title, does it get heavy? Do you want me to hold it for you?" She mocked. Vergil, having grown weary of her antics dashed forward, Yamato drawn ready to behead the witch only for his blade to be stopped by her pistols.

"You will not say another word, you will never summon me again or I will flay your body into a thousand ribbons." He snarled, though his threat didn't bother the Umbran witch; rather she leaned forward pressing the flesh of her throat to Yamato's gleaming blade.

"Oh please do, I'd love to see you try~"

Vergil whirled back around and swung his blade; cutting through the air and opening a portal just as he stepped forward he threw one lone promise over his shoulder.

"This will be our last meeting, Cereza."

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think pls   
> My buddy Toasty worked very hard in schooling me in DmC funnies


End file.
